Jalous
by tsuunami
Summary: [terminée]Les GBoys doivent infiltrer un collège sans se faire remarquer, 1x3x1, un peu de 2x5x2.
1. mission : infiltration

Jalous

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Yaoï ( pas encore, mais quelques allusions bien placés ), Action un peu, OOC Heero et Trowa ( toujours ) Shonen aï aussi, mais pas dans ce chapitre.

Couple : Pas encore, mais un futur Trowa/Heero. Je fais toujours sur ce couple donc...

Disclamers : Les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moi, par contre, les trois filles : dont Angélina ( on sait pas encore le prénom des deux autres ) et le prof, celui que les G-Boys doivent filer, et Lyna sont à moi. J'allais oublier, la jeune fille sur la photo est aussi à moi.

Voilà ! Ma première fic à chapitre ! Excusez moi si j'ai été longue à l'écrire, mais j'ai préférée tout faire d'un coup, comme ça, vous êtes sûr de lire la fin…

Aller, bonne lecture et Reviews please ?

PS : Merci pour toute vos reviews sur mes one shot !

Ah et euh...donc, comme pour toutes mes vieilles fic, j'ai changer quelques trucs. Enfin...là, j'ai changer vraiment beaucoup de chose qui ne me plaisaient pas, mais le scénario reste le même bien sûr ! n.n

* * *

Chap 1 : Mission infiltration

* * *

Il le voyait. Tout en haut, sur une toute petite plate forme. Le vide, en dessous de lui. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était...comme...en transe. Il ne le voyait pas parfaitement, mais il pouvait deviner les contours de son visage, ses yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux châtains. Il avançait. Personne ne parlais. Heero savais qu'il se testait en faisant ce genre de chose suicidaire.

Il était similaire à lui.

Il voulait la preuve de sa vie, en défiant la mort. Et chaque fois, il faisait des choses de plus en plus…

Il marchait sur le mince fil qui reliait les deux plates formes entre elles. Heero avait peur pour lui. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine.

Pourquoi ? Il ne le savais pas. Si. En faite il le savais…parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Trowa meurt. Ca ferait un pilote de gundam en moins. Et eux, ils n'étaient que cinq. Oui, c'était cela. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait que son cerveau assimile. Il refusait que ce soit autre chose.

Le numéro ce passa sans problème. Trowa effectuait acrobaties sur acrobaties, en équilibre sur un fil tendus à huit mètres du sol. Sans protection. Et hop la, que je te fais un salto... hop là, admire ma roue... et que je t'en met plein la vue...

Tsss... il était doué. C'était vrai. Mais il en fesait trop. Il prenait trop de risque.

Le numéro prit fin, sous une salve d'applaudissements. Le public était émerveillé. N'importe qu'elle personne ne connaissant pas Trowa le serait.

D'ailleurs, il se dirigeait vers la sortie destinée seulement aux artistes. Heero lui, suivit les autres personnes vers l'extérieur du chapiteau. Mais au lieu de continuer son chemin jusqu'en ville, il fit le tour du cirque et se retrouva face à plusieurs roulottes.

Laquelle était la sienne ?

Il entendit un gloussement plus loin. Il se rapprocha sans faire de bruit, comme tout soldat se devait et là, il entendit.

-Ooooh ! Oui, ça ma complètement chamboulée ! Comment peux tu faire ça sans avoir peur Trowa ? »

-Euh... »

Trowa... comment se pouvait-il qu'il hésite ? Trowa, hésiter ?

-Je pense que sa doit être naturel après tout ! Tu es si parfait ! »

Qui... qui lui parlait comme ça ?

Heero se faufila entre plusieurs roulottes et les vit. Trowa était entouré par trois filles.

_Je rêves ! Mais de quel droit elles...! Vite, trouve donc un moyen !_

* * *

_Elles m'agacent ! Pourquoi me suivent-elles partout ! Si ça continue comme ça, je ne pourrait plus faire le moindre geste sans être surveillé par ces filles, et la mission tombera à l'eau ! Et ensuite, Heero, bien sûr, il ne va rien me dire, mais je sais exactement ce que son regard va signifier ! …Une minute... pourquoi je pense à..._

-TROWA IL FAUT QU 'ON PARLE ! », hurla soudain quelqu'un.

Le brun leva ses yeux vers la personne qui était arrivé, en même temps que les filles.

_Heero ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

-Qui est ce ? Trowa, tu le connais ? », demanda Angélina, une des groopies.

-Oui il me connaît. Trowa, on pourrait parler en…priver s'il te plait… », répondit Heero en accentuant le priver.

Trowa eut l'impression qu'un sourire sadique était passé sur ses lèvres. Non. Il avait dût rêver.

-Hm. Suis moi. »

Les trois jeunes filles parurent indignée, mais cependant, elles ne dirent rien.

-Catherine n'est pas encore arrivé. On peut parler chez moi », fit Trowa.

-Bon alors, on se revoit à l'école Trowa ! », fit alors Natacha.

Il hocha sa tête et avec un signe de la main, demanda à Heero de le suivre. Les deux pilotes se dirigèrent vers une roulotte légèrement à l'écart des autres.

-Entre... », pria Trowa en s'écartant sur le coter.

Heero s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand son regard s'attarda sur des photographies collé dessus.

L'une d'elle représentait Trowa, qui paraissait complètement surpris et indigné avec une teinte rosé sur la joue,et torse nu. Et une autre, Trowa et Catherine en pleine séance de cuisine.

La jeune femmes aux boucles brunes portait un tablier, avec un fouet à cuisine dans la main, tandis que Trowa brandissait un livre dans les airs, avec du chocolat sur la joue et à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Heero ? », demanda la pilote du 03, inquiet par le manque de réaction de son ami.

Le japonais se secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'autre adolescent.

-C'est...les photos... »

-Oh… »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Trowa alors qu'il se remémorait les différentes scènes. Un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Ici, Catherine m'a pris au réveil. Et là, c'est quand on essayait de faire un gâteau. »

-Qui a pris cette photo là ? »

-Cette fille, répondit Trowa en montrant une autre photo un peu en dessous, que Heero n'avait pas remarquer.

Et quand il la vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Les cheveux de la jeune filles étaient brun, très clair, et coupés juste au dessus de ses épaules. Ils étaient très fins, et brillant. Elle avait des yeux chocolat mélanger de vert mousse, et un grand sourire.

Autant dire qu'elle était très belle.

-Qui...est ce… », demanda Heero plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

-...c'est... »

-HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOO ! », hurla soudain une jeune femme.

Mon dieu ! Relena était-elle ici , paniqua le pilote du wing intérieurement.

Mais non, ce n'était que...

-Catherine... », salua Heero en soupirant presque.

-Tu vas bien bout de chou ? », demanda t-elle en souriant.

Trowa esquissa un sourire et Heero haussa les sourcils.

-Bout de chou ? », répéta t-il.

-Et bien oui ! J'en est marre de n'avoir qu'un seul petit frère. J'en veux pleeeeeeein ! Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te proclame, mon nouveau petit frère ! », expliqua la lanceuse de couteau. « A moins bien sûr, que tu voudrais le devenir vraiment.. Pour ça, il suffit de te marier avec.. »

-CATHERINE ! Je pense que Heero voudrait entrer à l'intérieur », coupa Trowa, rouge.

Heero ne pensait pas avoir très bien compris…

Néanmoins, il suivit les deux frère et sœur dans la roulotte.

-Trowa, va te laver un peu, tu pues la sueur ! Heero chéri, assis toi, je vais te faire du chocolat chaud... », ordonna Catherine en attrapant une brique de lait dans le frigidaire.

Trowa haussa un sourcil, croisa le regard amusé de Heero, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que le japonais s'exécutait avec un sourire imperceptible.

-Tiens ! Bois un peu ça ! Alors, tu as vus la représentation ? »

-Oui... »

Catherine s'assit face à lui et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

-C'est gentil de ta part ! Comment vont les autres ? »

-Bien. »

Ils entendirent l'eau couler et Heero but un gorger de chocolat.

-Catherine, tu... », commença le pilote du wing.

La jeune femme éclata de rire en le coupant par la même occasion, le laissant perplexe. Elle attrapa une serviette toujours souriante, et essuya la bouche de Heero qui devint cramoisie.

-Tu avais du chocolat ici Heero... », expliqua la lanceuse de couteau en désignant ses lèvres.

-Euh...m...merci », bafouilla t-il, troublé.

C'était la première fois...que...que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui comme ça...C'était...Etrange.

Catherine se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien, et lui, hochait la tête de temps à autre, quand...

-Hm, Heero, tu voulais me dire quelque chose peut être ? », demanda Trowa en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le japonais leva les yeux vers Trowa et devint pivoine à nouveau. Le français était torse nus, vêtus d'un jean, une serviette autour de son cou.

-Euh..oui, Heero se racla la gorge, je vais infiltrer l'école avec toi. Duo, Wufei et Quatre sont dans le collège d'à coter. »

-Très bien. »

-Attendez...pourquoi vous infiltrez un collège ? », demanda Catherine, redevenue sérieuse.

-Il paraît qu'un des professeurs travaille avec Oz sur de nouvelles Armures Mobile. Et nous devons découvrir où il va », expliqua Trowa.

-Très bien mais...en cas d'attaque contre vous, comment vous faites ? Je ne tient pas à avoir le cadavre d'un de mes frère sur le dos, et les armes sont interdites dans le collège ! »

Heero resta pensif un moment et répondit.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il nous attaquerais en public. A la base, c'est un collège qui ne fait pas partit de Oz, mais plutôt de personnes qui sont contre Oz. Donc... »

-Mais... »

-Catherine...ne t'en fais pas. On est cinq je te signale », coupa Trowa avec un petit sourire rassurant.

-Hmmm... »

La jeune femme baissa la tête et soupira.

-Quels têtes brûlées... »

-Regarde toi avant de dire ça... », s'amusa Trowa.

-Comment ? », s'offusqua la jeune fille, faisant semblant de se vexer.

-Vu comment vous êtes tous les deux, ça doit être dans le sang... », fit Heero d'une voix calme, rebuvant son lait.

-Tu as raison je pense ! Mais, Heero chou, tu devrais dormir ici ce soir. Les cours reprennent demain matin à huit heures et demi, et vous ne pouvez pas dormir au collège le week-end. D'ailleurs, Trowa à partage une chambre avec toi au collège », fit Catherine.

Heero se tourna vers le lit unique à deux place.

-Euh... »

-Oui, nous dormons ensemble habituellement », répondit Trowa à la question que se posait intérieurement le japonais.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais passer la nuit avec Lyna, ici, on partage tout. Je viendrais vous réveiller le matin si vous n'êtes pas près à huit heures dix », rassura la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés.

-Comme vous voulez », céda Heero en soupirant.

-Super ! », cria la lanceuse de couteau en souriant. « Dans ce cas, je vous laisse ! Passez un bonne nuit ! »

Elle se leva et fit la bise aux deux garçons avant de sortir hors de la roulotte.

Heero s'étira et soupira à nouveau, se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Quatre, Wufei et Duo dorment dans leurs collèges ? », demanda Trowa en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés.

-Hn. On les retrouvera pour un cour commun de sport. »

-Au basket ? »

-C'est cela. »

-Très bien. Quand est ce qu'on file la cible ? »

-Dans une semaine. Le temps qu'ils aient confiance en nous. Le mieux, c'est de ne pas se faire remarquer. »

-…Je ne pense pas qu'on réussirait à rester dans l'ombre, si tu veux mon avis. »

-C'est vrai que Duo et Wufei sont du genre bruyant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on soit pareille. »

-Désolé de te dire ça mais pour mon cas, je suis comme eux. »

Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur et Trowa s'empourpra.

-Le mieux c'est que tu voit par toi même. Impossible de rester dans l'ombre dans ce collège. »

Le japonais hocha la tête et le français se dirigea vers le lit avant de s'accroupir et de tirer un tiroir. Il fouilla un peu dedans et en extirpa un tee-shirt et un short court.

-Ca devrais t'aller pour pyjama, fit le pilote du 03 en tendant les vêtements à Heero qui hocha la tête.

-Merci. Je vais me laver, on se couche tôt aujourd'hui. »

-Comme tu veux. »

Heero se dirigea vers la pièce de bain, et Trowa se changea avant de se glisser dans le lit, le plus possible au bord.

Heero le rejoignit un peu plus tard en éteignant la lumière.

-Bonne nuit... », fit Trowa d'une voie déjà ensommeillée.

-Hn. »


	2. Jalousie, moment intime

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Yaoï, Action un peu, OOC Heero et Trowa ( toujours ) Shonen aï aussi, mais pas dans ce chapitre.

Couple : héhé, à sens unique pour l'instant 1x3 peut être un 1x3x1 à la fin, a vous de voir; on a un 2x5 sous entendus par Duo, et ptète un 5x2 mwahahaha.. mais plus tard.

Disclamers : Les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moi, par contre, les trois filles : Angélina, Alexandra et Natacha, les profs, et Lyna sont à moi. J'allais oublier, la jeune fille sur la photo est aussi à moi. Vous verrez par la suite qui elle est vraiment. Becker est aussi à moi.

------Chap deux : Jalousie, moment intime.-------

-Heero..Heero, réveilles toi…, fit doucement Trowa, secouant légèrement l'épaule de son ami pour ne pas le brusquer, et par la même occasion, se retrouver menacé d'un flingue entre les deux yeux.

Le japonais se mit à gémir et se retourna dans l'autre sens, se roulant en boule.

Trowa se mit à sourire et recommença.

-Heero…tu préfères peut être que ce soit Catherine qui te réveille ? Tu sais, avec ses couteaux…

-Duoooo…urusei ou omae o korosu.., marmonna Heero d'un voix pâteuse et endormie.

Le français soupira, amusé, et se leva avant d'attraper un muffin bien chaud, qu'avais apporté Catherine ce matin.

Puis, il s'agenouilla devant le lit et le posa devant Heero.

Un gargouillis retentit dans la roulotte et Heero s'assit brusquement, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffer que d'habitude, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

-Le muffin est pour toi.., fit Trowa, amusé.

-Hn ? Hnnnn…

Heero s'étira tel un chat et attrapa le muffin avant de mordre dedans.

Trowa s'adossa contre la table, les bras croisés et le regarda faire.

Le pilote du Wing, sentant le regard insistant de son ami se tourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

Le français esquissa un sourire et désigna une montre accrochée au mur avec son menton.

-Dépêches toi, on va être en retard.

Heero hocha la tête et sauta sur le sol avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, posant le muffin à moitié entamé sur la table.

-Voilà, c'est ici. Tu devrais parler avec notre professeur principal, c'est la femme là bas.

Trowa désigna une jeune femme aux cheveux blond attacher en un chignon serré, aux lunettes carrées et aux yeux verts.

Heero hocha la tête.

-On se retrouve en classe, fit-il en guise d'au revoir.

-Hm.

Ils se séparèrent et Trowa se dirigea vers la salle de cour, tandis que Heero rejoignait la femme aux cheveux blonds.

-Trowaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!, hurla une jeune fille en se jetant sur lui.

Le français soupira intérieurement.

-Alexandra…, salua t-il de mauvaise grâce.

-Comment vas tu ??!! Même si ça ne fait que depuis un jour, tu m'as vraiment manqué ! Je voulais tant te revoir !!, s'exclama t-elle, secouant ses cheveux roux, frisés.

-Hmm, très bien.., marmonna Trowa en essayant de s'assoire à sa place, Alexandra ayant attraper son bras droit.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! C'est Trowa !!!!!!!!!!!, hurla alors une autre élève.

-Natacha.., maudit le pilote en arrivant tant bien que mal à sa place.

-Eeeeeeeeeet !!! Laisser moi un pti bout de Tro-chou !!!!!

-Mais euh !! Angélina !!, bouda la rouquine.

-Oh la.. normalement, je devrais t'envier Barton, mais ça me fait bien peur.., avoua un adolescent assis à sa gauche, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

-S'il te plait Becker…, supplia l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude.

-Haha ! Désolé…

-SILENCE S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!!, ordonna la jeune femme blonde.

Les élèves retournèrent aussitôt à leurs places.

Trowa vit Heero entrer dans la salle de classe et soupira de soulagement. La prof avait bien acceptée de faire intégrer un élève au cour de l'année.

-Je vous présente Heero Yui. Il vient du japon, fit la jeune femme en désignant le pilote d'un geste de la main.

-Assis toi derrière Becker, ordonna t-elle en désignant le voisin de Trowa.

Le français se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Ca n'allait pas être pratique pour parler, mais au moins, ils allaient pouvoir communiquer sans se jeter des bouts de papiers de part et d'autre de la salle de classe.

Heero hocha la tête et s'exécuta, déposant ses affaires en silence, jetant un regard entendus à Trowa qui lui fit un léger signe encourageant de la tête.

-Maintenant, ouvrez vos manuel page deux cents. Nous allons étudier l'ère d'apparition des Mobils Dolls.

Les élèves obéirent en râlant.

------pov Heero------

Manquait plus que ça tient. Un cour sur les Mobils Dolls ! Comme si je n'y connaissait rien. **Soupir.**

J'appuie mon visage sur mon coude, et j'écoute d'une oreille distraite ce que la bonne femme nous racontes.

Trowa…hmmm. Ce n'est pas pratique d'être place l'un en face de l'autre, mais comme ça, je peux le regarder…euh…une minute. J'ai bien entendus ce que j'ai pensé ? J'ai sous entendus que je reluquais Trowa ? ….

Ptète bien…c'est ça, tournes toi un peu plus sur le coter que je vois tes jolis yeux.. aller, fais un pti effort mon Trowa..

Je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire gourmand.

------fin pov Heero-------

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le collège, annonçant la fin du cour, et par la même occasion, la pause récré.

-Heero ?, appela le français, debout devant le bureau de son ami.

-Hn …

-Après la récré, on aura le cour en commun avec le pensionnat où sont les trois autres.

-Hn.

Le japonais leva les yeux vers Trowa et soupira.

-On sort…

Il se leva et enfila son manteau avant de pénétré dans la cour du collège, où déjà tous les adolescents vaquaient à leurs occupations.

-Troooooooo-chouuuuuuuuuu !!!

-Oh non..

Alexandra sauta sur le français qui fit un pas sur le coter pour l'esquivée.

Quand à Heero, il détailla la collégienne hystérique, une flamme dansant dangereusement dans ses yeux.

-Dis donc Alexandra, laisse un peu Trowa tranquille !, s'interposa quelqu'un.

Heero se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait parler et se raidit.

La jeune fille de la photo !

-Lyna.., fit le français en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

-Hm, je reviendrais Tro-chou, s'exclama Alexandra avant de s'éclipsée.

-Bonjour ! Tu es le nouveau ? Je m'appelle Lyna Mulsens, se présenta la jeune fille en souriant gentiment.

Le même sourire que.. Trowa .., pensa Heero.

Il hocha la tête.

-Heero Yui.

-Ah ! C'est donc toi ! Trowa m'a beaucoup parler de toi et de tes amis !

Le pilote leva ses yeux colbat sur le français qui semblait légèrement rose.

-Enfin, on ne peux pas dire que tu parles beaucoup, hein Trowa !

-Lyna.., soupira l'intéressé, détournant ses yeux.

-Mais bon ! C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime !

QUOI ?!!!, hurla Heero en son fort intérieur, NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Il regard Trowa avec panique, priant le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

-Vous n'avez pas entendus quelqu'un crier ?, demanda Trowa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh…non…, répondirent les deux autres.

-Heero, tu veux manger quelque chose ? La cantine est ouverte pour les élèves qui n'ont pas le temps de prendre leurs petits déjeuner, proposa Lyna.

Le japonais reprit son air impassible et hocha la tête.

Ainsi, tout les trois s'installèrent à une petite table, Lyna faisant la conversation pour trois.

-Bon les gars ! Je vais devoir y aller ! Ca va bientôt sonner, on se voit en cour !, fit soudain la collégienne en se levant.

Elle se pencha vers Trowa et posa ses lèvres sur celle du français, puis fit un petit signe à Heero qui était bouche bée, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

Et Trowa qui avait l'air de trouver ça naturel !!

JE VAIS LA TUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, s'égosilla le japonais intérieurement, se retenant de ne pas se frapper la tête contre un mur.

-Heero ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.., s'inquiéta Trowa.

-Ca va…, répondit le pilote d'une voix légèrement cassée.

-Ok…viens, on va se changer nous aussi.

Les deux pilotes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, Heero maudissant la jeune fille intérieurement. Tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas que…

-Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ! C'est vers le vestiaire des filles que tu vas…

-Hein ? Quoi ?! Euh..

Il devint pivoine, sous le regard amusé de Trowa qui l'emmena face à des habits de basket. Soit : Débardeur blanc avec deux rayures horizontales sur le torse, et short large couleur orange. Sans oublier protège poignets.

-Celui ci devrait t'aller. On se rejoint dans le gymnase.

Heero acquiesça et se changea rapidement, voulant contacté les autres pilotes au plus vite.

-HEE-CHAN !!!!!

Duo courut vers lui aussitôt qu'il le vit, sa tresse virevoltant derrière lui.

Wufei et Quatre le suivaient, mais moins bruyamment.

-Comment ça va !!!, demanda Duo avec énergie.

-Hn.

-Vous avez trouvez le gars qu'il faut filer ?, demanda Wufei, les bras croisés.

-Négatif, répondit Trowa à la place du japonais, ayant finis de s'habiller.

-Suuuuper…, soupira Duo.

-Quand est ce que vous vous en occuper ?, demanda Quatre.

-Une semaine.

-Waaaaaou !!! Je savais pas que tout tes potes étaient aussi sexe que toi Trowa !!!

-Lynaaaa…

Heero la fusilla du regard et la jeune fille haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin.

Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit Hee-chan…mwahahaha, je vais bien me marrer, pensa la collégienne.

Quatre et Wufei avaient pris une jolie teinte pivoine.

-Hééééé ! Tu nous présente pas ta copine Trowa ?!!, s'offusqua Duo, une fille aussi jolie ça ne s'oublie pas !!!

-Duo…, menaça Wufei.

-Rooo, c'est bon Wuffy, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.., taquina le châtain en s'accrochant au chinois.

-Ce…c'est pas ça !!, s'exclama celui ci, gêné.

-Et puis, de toute façon, je suis déjà prise, n'est ce pas Trowa ?

Les G-Boys regardèrent Lyna, interloqués.

-Tu veux dire que Barton et toi vous.., commença Wufei.

-Bien sûr que…

Le professeur de sport interrompit Trowa dans sa réponse.

-S'il vous plait !!!! Asseyez vous devant moi !

Tout les élèves obéirent, et le professeur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Tout les élèves allaient être répartit en quatre équipes et allaient disputer plusieurs matchs.

Duo, Quatre et Heero s'étaient retrouver dans l'équipe rouge, et Trowa, Lyna et Wufei dans l'équipe verte.

-Hm ! Il manque deux personnes dans l'équipe jaune.. Trowa Barton et Heero Yui, vous jouerez dedans également. Bien ! Premier match, les Rouges contre les verts !

Les élèves enfilèrent leurs dossards et rejoignirent le terrain.

-Bien ! A mon coup de sifflet !!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !!!!!

Le match s'engagea.

Trowa attrapa le ballon et dribbla jusqu'à être entourer de joueurs rouges.

-Trowa !, appela Lyna, derrière lui.

Personne à coter d'elle ? Parfait.

Il lui fit une passe, mais avant même que la jeune fille n'attrape le ballon, Heero se jeta dessus et l'envoya à Duo, situé à l'autre bout du terrain.

Le japonais se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui lança un regard glacé qu'elle ignora.

Le match reprit, mais à chaque fois que Trowa essayait de lancer la balle à Lyna, Heero s'interposait et reprenait le ballon. Ce qui voulait dire, toutes les deux minutes.

Duo fit un coup de coude à Quatre et désigna Heero.

-Il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure le Perfect Soldier.., marmonna l'américain à son ami qui sourit.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-MAXWELL GAFFE !!, prévint Wufei.

Trop tard. Le ballon de basket cogna sur la tête du pilote qui se rétama sur le sol.

-T'avais prévenu !, fit le chinois en haussant les épaules.

-Gmbll va au diable.., grommela le natté en se massant le crane.

Quatre se mit à rire, puis le professeur siffla l'arrêt du jeux.

-Les rouges gagnent de un panier ! Equipe bleu contre équipe jaune sur le terrain !

Duo, Quatre, Wufei et Lyna s'assirent sur des banc, à bout de souffle.

-Comment font-ils pour ne pas avoir l'air fatigué…, soupira Duo avec un râle d'agonie, alors que Trowa faisait un magnifique panier.

-Bah.., fit Quatre en haussant les épaules.

-Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé si tu sortait avec Trowa, rappela Wufei à Lyna.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je ne sort pas avec Trowa, non.

-Tu te comporte comme si pourtant…, fit remarquer Duo.

-C'est pour une certaine personne que je fais ça.

L'américain, l'arabe et le chinois se dirigèrent vers Heero pendant la pause boisson et jurèrent que du feu entourait tout son corps.

-Euh… Hee-chan ? Tout vas bien ?, risqua Duo

Quatre vacilla légèrement lorsque les sentiments du garçon le submergèrent.

Colère, Rage, Détresse, fureur.. Jalousie…tristesse…

-Yui…qu'est ce qui ne va pas…

Wufei suivit le regard du japonais et atterrit sur Trowa, entourer de plusieurs jolies filles.

-Oh.., s'exclama le chinois, sursautant.

Quand soudain, Heero dégagea son bras des mains de Duo, jeta le ballon avec force sur le sol, se dirigea vers les jeunes filles et Trowa, et hurla la plus longue phrase qu'il n'eut jamais dite, en japonais.

Tout le monde se tut dans le gymnase, fixant avec étonnement le nouveau qui continuait de hurler sur Trowa qui ne comprenait rien, fixant son ami, bouche bée.

Quand la voix de Heero diminua de force pour finir cassée, le pilote du wing se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires avant de claquer la porte avec violence.

Duo, Wufei et Quatre étaient sur le cul lorsque Trowa les rejoignit, vacillant.

-Quatre ? Je n'ai pas … bien compris…, bégaya le français, étrangement pâle.

L'arabe secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se releva, prenant la main du français qui ne semblait pas dans son état normal pour le conduire à l'extérieur, suivit des deux autres.

-Quatre ?, répéta Trowa, d'une voix tremblante, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ??

-Tu veux la traduction mot à mot ou un résumé ?, demanda le blond, incertain, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté de marcher.

-Résumé..

-Tu es une pourriture, répondit gravement le pilote du Sandrok.

-Mot à mot ?

-Euh..quelque chose du genre : « Comment peux-tu rester avec ces poufiasses, je te déteste.. je te déteste, je te déteste, et la petite française qui t'as embrassé, je la déteste aussi, tu n'es qu'une enflure, comment peux-tu me faire ça, va au diable.. va pourrire en enfer, alors que moi je. .et toi tu.. je te déteste.. »

-Waou !! Quat-chan, tu devrais faire acteur ! Tu l'as dit avec tant de passion !, fit Duo en souriant.

-Maxwell, cesse un peu d'ironiser, gronda Wufei.

-Oh ça va..

-Trowa ! Où tu va !!!, appela Quatre lorsque son ami commençait à s'en aller.

Il ne répondit pas et le blond se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Je ne comprend plus ce qui se passe..

-C'est pourtant très simple !!!, s'exclama Duo

-Explique alors au lieu de tourner autour du pot !, s'énerva Wufei.

-Et bien, Heero est amoureux de Trowa, il n'a pas supporter de le voir autour de ses filles sans rien faire, alors il est devenu jaloux et a piqué une crise ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

-…N'importe quoi ! Le jour où Yui-le-perfect-soldier sera amoureux de quelqu'un.. et de Barton-iceberg-number-two en plus, je te roulerais la plus belle pelle de ma vie, s'exclama Wufei.

-Ce qui signifie.., marmonna Duo avec un air blasé.

-Ce qui signifie JAMAIS !

Trowa monta lentement les escaliers, ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre et leva les yeux.

Il était là…assis sur le fauteuil, son ordi portable sur les genoux.. Heero était bien ici !

Le japonais avait levé les yeux vers le français.

Il l'avais regarder quelques secondes, stoppant le mouvement de ses doigts sur son clavier.

Puis avait rebaisser la tête vers l'écran, recommençant à tapoter sur son ordi, comme si de rien n'était.

Trowa soupira et enleva son manteau avant de fermer la porte, de prendre un chaise et de s'assoire face à Heero.

La japonais tapa de plus belle sur les touches, mais ne put ignorer longtemps le regard insistant que lui lançais Trowa.

-Quoi !, demanda t-il, irrité.

-Heero..il faut qu'on parle.

Le soldat parfait poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et éteignit son ordinateur avant de le poser sur son lit et de se rassoire, fixant Trowa de ses yeux colbats.

-Qu'est ce que t'as depuis ce matin ? T'es .. anormal.., demanda le pilote aux yeux émeraudes.

Heero sentit sa colère affluer à nouveau et sauta sur ses deux pieds, tremblant de tout ses membres, ses points serrés.

-QUOI !! CE QUE J'AI DEPUIS CE MATIN ?!! JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE M'ENERVER C'EST CA ?!!! JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT AUX SENTIMENTS PEUT ETRE ? TU ES AUSSI AVEUGLE QUE CA ?!!! TU NE VOIS DONC RIEN ?!! TU NE VOIS DONC PAS QUE ..QUE JE..tu ne vois donc rien !?!!!, hurla Heero.

Il sentait sa vue se brouillé, et les larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux, risquant de couler d'un moment à l'autre.

Si Trowa n'était pas aussi apte à maîtriser son corps, il aurait sursauté tellement brusquement face à la colère de Heero qu'il se serait rétamé sur le sol.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Heero. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver sur moi, je ne t'ai rien fait et je..

-COMMENT ?? TU OSES DIRE CA ?!! ET QUAND CES PIMBECHES TOURNENT AUTOUR DE TOI ALORS ?!! TU FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE PEUT ETRE ?!!!

-Mais..Heero…c'est toi qui m'a dit de..

-Trowa…, murmura le garçon en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, évacuant sa colère d'un seul coup.

-Est ce que.. tu l'aimes…Lyna…

-Lyna ? Oui, je l'aime.

-……je vois.

Et les larmes commencèrent à tomber. Rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. C'en était trop. C'était trop lui demander de les arrêtées.

Pas de sanglots. Pas de tremblements. Juste des larmes.

-Mais pas comme tu le penses Heero, murmura Trowa en s'agenouillant face au japonais.

Il leva sa fine main pour essuyer les larmes du garçon avec son pouce.

-Seulement comme ma sœur.

-Trowaaa…, gémit Heero en tirant sur le pull bleu marine de son ami.

Celui ci l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer, lui caressant ses cheveux en batailles.

-Je suis désolé..

Tadaaaaaaam !!! Alors ! Ah vous de voir ! Est ce que m'arrête ici ou bien je continue en posant de nouveaux chapitres ? Envoyez moi une review avec votre réponses pliss !!! Thankees !!!

En bonus, conversation G-boys auteur : Attention PG-13 !!

Tsuu :Alors, content les gars ?

Heero : …

Trowa : …

Tsuu : Qu'ils sont bavards, c'est trop mignon..-.-°

Duo : Tsuu…si Hee-chan et Tro sont ensemble, alors Wufei va me rouler une pelle ? o.O

Wufei : Malheur..

Tsuu : Pfff, avoue que tu en rêvait…

Wufei : Que.. quoi ?!!

Quatre : Dis, dis, et moi, tu me met avec qui ?

Tsuu : Huhu, tu verras…

Quatre : Mééé …

Wufei : Elle ne t'écoute même pas..

Tsuu : o.O !! Heero !! Trowa !! Allez y continuez !! C'est ça, enlève lui la chemise !!!

Wufei, Duo, Quatre. o.o 0.0 o.O O.O

Wufei : EMPECHEZ LA DE REGARDER !!!

Tout les trois tirent Tsuu en arrière.

Tsuu : NAOOOON !! WOUAI !! REGARDEZ, HEERO LUI ENLEVE SON PANTALON !! VAS Y HEEROOOOOOO !! bave

Les trois regardent faire..

Duo : Ah non !!! Reprenez vous bande de pervers ! Ligotez là ! Bandez lui les yeux !!

Tsuu : Lâchez moi !!! Nggmmf !! KYAAAAA !! SON BOXER SON BOXER !!!

Trowa, sourire pervers enlève le boxer de Heero.

Tsuu : OUAIIIIIII !!!! MAIS MAIS MAIS !! JE VOIS QUE SES FESSES !! TOURNE LE TROWA !!!

Quatre : v.v Mon dieu… je crois qu'on devrait couper ici.

On ne vois plus d'image, le noir complet, juste des cris genre :

YOUPIIIIII IL LA FAIT !!! MAIS !! POURQUOI C'EST TOUT NOIR !! NOOOOON !! POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE !!! C'EST PAS GRAVE, FAITES BEAUCOUP DE BRUIT LES GARS HMpffffphmpff Wufeipmfffphf enlève ta mainpfffmhpffff !!!!


	3. Je t'aime moi aussi

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Yaoï, Action ( oui, les choses sérieuse commencent..), OOC Heero et Trowa (toujours) Shonen aï.

Couple : 1x3x1 ; on a un 2x5, et un 4 ? plus tard.

Disclamers : Les persos de Gundam ne sont pas à moi, par contre, Angélina, Natacha, Alexandra, Becker sont à moi.

Voilà donc le troisième chapitre de cette fic ! En espérant que sa vous plait toujours !

Merci pour vos reviews !!!! Ca m'encourage à continuer ! Et au fait, désolée de ne pas y répondre, mais je ne sais jamais quoi dire…oui oui, pardon pardon !v.v

-------------

Heero ouvrit lentement un oeil.. puis deux.

Il détailla la pièce où il se trouvait, encore à moitié endormit.

Deux chaises, deux bureaux…une porte…sans aucun doute, c'était bien la chambre qu'il partageais avec Trowa dans le collège.

D'ailleurs, où était-il le Trowa..

Etait-ce cette chose confortable contre lequel il était à moitié assis et allongé ?

Etait-ce le maître de ce souffle qu'il sentait dans ses cheveux ?

Cette chaleur contre lui ?

Heero se tourna légèrement et aperçut un Trowa tout endormit, sa tête reposant contre sa main, tenant serré contre son torse un Heero qui était, lui, réveillé.

Le japonais se demanda quelques secondes ce qu'il faisait sur Trowa quand tout lui revint en mémoire.

Sa colère…sa réaction….celle de Trowa…

Il soupira et se calla plus confortablement contre le brun qui grogna légèrement dans son sommeil.

Le pilote du 01 se tendit, silencieux. Puis, se relâcha lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ami était juste en train de rêver, et posa sa tête contre le torse du français.

Juste…en profiter. Un moment. Le temps qu'il se réveille.

Juste…sentir ce corps contre le sien.

Juste…avoir la sensation d'être aimer par amour pendant un instant.

Heero allait s'endormir à nouveau quand il sentit que Trowa passait une main dans ses cheveux batailles. Les siens.

Sa main fine allait et venait dans sa chevelure, avec douceur, et le bras qui le retenait contre Trowa se resserra encore plus.

Heero sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Et si…Trowa l'aimait vraiment ?

Non…il le lui avait dit.. hier…qu'il tenait à lui comme son meilleur ami.

Seulement son meilleur ami.

Pas son petit ami.

-T'as passé une bonne nuit.. ?, demanda le français d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Hn.., répondit Heero en frissonnant sous les caresses de son ami.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, quand Trowa incita doucement à Heero de se lever.

Le japonais s'exécuta avec une légère moue boudeuse et Trowa s'étira avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

-Je vais me doucher.., prévint Heero.

-Ok.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, tandis que Trowa ouvrait son agenda.

Hmm.. pas fait devoirs…, pensa le français un moment, maudissant l'agent de Oz d'avoir choisit de travailler dans un collège.

Il soupira et entendis quelque chose cogner à sa fenêtre.

Ses réflexes de mercenaire l'entraînèrent à se plaquer contre le mur et à pointer une « arme » contre l'inconnu.

Arme qui était en l'occurrence, un couteau en plastique.

La visage d'un collégien était collé à la vitre, menacé par le couteau entre les deux yeux.

Trowa soupira et jeta le couteau dans la poubelle avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Becker, ce n'est pas une heure à frapper à toute les fenêtres…et puis qu'est ce que tu fais sur la corniche !

-Je peux monter ?, demanda l'adolescent en souriant.

Le pilote du Heavyarms hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer l'étudiant.

Celui ci grimpa dans la chambre avec souplesse et referma la fenêtre en soupirant.

-Ton fan club remplissait le couloir de ta chambre, si bien que je pouvais plus passer. Mais, je voulais te demander, tu m'as pas présenté tes potes dis donc !

Trowa haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

-Ben oui pardis ! Le chinois, celui à la natte, et le blondinet !

-Le…blondinet…euh…ce ne sont pas mes amis…

Becker le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'eau de chien battu, et Trowa jura presque de l'entendre gémir comme un chiot.

-Bon bon ! Chang Wufei, Maxwell Duo et Raberba Winner Quatre !, répondit-il, agacé.

Décidément, il devenait de moins en moins normal depuis qu'il fréquentait ce collège.

Normal pour lui quoi. Silencieux et tout.

-Ah ben voila ! C'était pas si difficile ! Au fait, où es ton petit ami ? Il a réussit à passer ? N'empêche, maintenant que tu sors avec lui, les filles ne vont plus te tourner autour !

-Mon petit ami ? Qui ça…Heero ?

Becker s'assit sur le lit de Trowa.

-T'as pas trente six petits amis que je saches ! Bien sûr que je te parle d'Heero Yui ! T'es vraiment quiche le matin !

-Merci du compliment…, ironisa le français.

-Oui bon.

-Et, Heero n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est mon meilleur ami, reprit le brun en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés.

-Oh arrête un peu tu veux…j'ai bien vus la scène de jalousie au gymnase, et puis aussi ce matin, je suis venu plus tôt, Heero et toi vous dormiez l'un contre l'autre. Va pas me dire que c'est de l'amitié ça, parce que sinon je te jure que je roule un patin à ton copain le pti blond, répliqua Becker avec un sourire mutin.

-Quatre ? Un patin ? Euh... Et puis, j'ai juste consolé Heero hier soir, et on s'est endormit. C'est de l'amitié, point. Va donc rouler ton patin à Quatre.

Becker se mit à rire.

-Trowa …, menaça Heero, sortant de la salle de bain.

Le français leva les yeux vers son ami qui lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui dans notre chambre !! Mon PC est toujours ici, et si quelqu'un entre dedans…, marmonna le pilote aux yeux colbat à l'oreille du brun.

-Heero… on a rien à craindre de lui, ce n'est qu'un élève de notre classe, Vincent Becker…et puis tu as mis plein de logiciels de sécurité sur ton PC, défendit l'acrobate.

-Et ! C'est pas bientôt finis toutes ses messes basses ? Ah moins que vous complotez pour me faire jarter et vous faire un calinou ? Ouuuh, c'est mignon…, se moqua Vincent avec un sourire ironique.

-Oh ça va toi !, coupa Heero, aussi rouge que Trowa.

------

Trowa se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en soupirant.

Sa journée de cour l'avait complètement épuisée. Difficile d'imaginer que, lui qui était habitué aux efforts physiques mourrait de fatigue avec simplement quelques heures de cours…

Le français jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Parfait, il n'y avait presque personne. Juste une adolescente qui avait le nez plonger dans un gros bouquin.

Il se dirigea vers sa section préférée : Horreur.

Le pilote du 03 parcoura l'étagère de livre du regard, puis s'arrêta sur un bouquin.

-Récits pour ceux qui n'ont peur de rien ?, lut-il à haute voix, perplexe.

Rien ne lui faisait peur.

Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper mais… manque de chance, il était trop haut.

Jurant entre ses dents il se mit sur la pointes des pieds mais…juste, deux petits centimètres.

Et, alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour essayer de l'attraper, quelqu'un le fit aisément à sa place.

Il se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait aidé et aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds ondulés.

-Natacha ?

-Tro-chéri…

Elle lui tendit le livre avec un sourire enjôleur, et descendit de la chaise où elle était monter.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux…

-Il paraît que tu sors avec le nouveau ?

-Heero ? Euh.. et bien…

-Trowa ! C'est un homme ! Je sais que, de nos jours, ce n'est plus un problème, mais…une fille t'irais beaucoup mieux que Yui ! Oui, il ne te mérite pas !, s'exclama l'adolescente.

-Ne dit pas de mal de Heero, coupa calmement Trowa en s'adossant à la table.

-Pourquoi le défends tu…J'ai fait une petite recherche sur lui…, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire mesquin, et j'ai découvert pas mal de petit trucs. Ce n'est pas un type de fréquentable !!!

-Natacha !! Heero.. est…quelqu'un, que j'aime beaucoup. Tu dois le comprendrrllgggmmuf !

Trowa repoussa sans ménagement la jeune fille qui s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrassée, et essuya ses lèvres, avant de se tourner vers la sortit.. quand il croisa deux yeux colbats écarquillés.

-Heero ?, reconnut le français avec surprise.

-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé…, articula le japonais, tremblant.

-Mais ça ne fait rien Heero ! Repasses quand tu veux !, fit Natacha avec un sourire moqueur.

-Heero ! Ce.. c'est pas ce que tu crois !!

Le pilote du wing le fusilla du regard et partit rapidement, hors de la bibliothèque.

-Je te déteste !!! Je l'aime, quand est ce que vous allez le comprendre toi et tes amies !!!! Laissez moi tranquille !!, hurla Trowa à Natacha qui se figea, surprise.

Le français partit à la poursuite de Heero, mais il n'était plus dans le couloir.

-----

Trowa avait rejoint les autres pilotes en grimpant jusque leurs chambres.

-Alors, elle s'est jetée sur toi pour t'embrasser c'est ça ?, répéta Duo.

Quatre tandis une tasse de thé à Trowa qui se prenait la tête à deux mains.

-Je ne savais pas que t'aller te laisser faire.. Barton, tu me déçoit…te laisser dominer par des filles…, fit Wufei, assis sur le dossier du canapé près de l'américain.

Quatre lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

-Wufei…je ne me suis pas laisser faire, elle ma juste surprise c'est tout !, répliqua Trowa.

-Comme ça ?

Duo se jeta sur Wufei en l'embrassant, les faisant basculer derrière le canapé.

-MAXWELL !!!, hurla le chinois, rouge.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais Quatre le ramena à la réalité.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Heero va croire que tu es avec Natacha. Donc…tu le connais…

-Comment ça ?, demanda Duo, redevenue sérieux.

-Heero aime Trowa. Mais il pense que Trowa ne l'aime pas. Vous n'avez jamais ressentit ce que peux ressentir Heero à ce moment même. Mais.. quand ça arrive, il se peut que certaines personnes puissent en arriver au suicide. C'est très connus.., expliqua Quatre.

Trowa faillit s'étrangler avec salive.

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Tu dois le retrouver. Et vite.

-------

Mais il était introuvable.

Etais-ce sa faute ? Oui. C'était la sienne.

Sa relation avec Heero était beaucoup trop instable depuis quelques temps.

Trowa courut à l'extérieur, malgré la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage. Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de grave.

Peste de Natacha. Mais au moins, grâce à elle, il s'était rendus compte. Que la personne qu'il voulais tant protégé c'était…

-Heero !

Le français s'approcha d'une silhouette près d'un arbre.

C'était bien lui..

Debout, adossé au tronc, en débardeur sous la pluie glacial.

Le japonais se tourna vers Trowa, plongeant son regard colbat dans celui, émeraude du pilote du 03.

-Heero…

Trowa tenta de s'approcher de Heero mais se retrouva menacé d'un gun entre les deux yeux.

-Ne…m'approche …pas !, cracha Heero, la respiration saccadée.

Trowa s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais…Heero…

-TAIS TOI !!, hurla le japonais.

Un orage éclata au loin.

-Comment t'as pus me faire ça ?!!! Teme !! Omae o korosu !!

-Fais le…, murmura le français.

Les yeux de Heero s'écarquillèrent.

-Vas y.. fais le…, répéta Trowa.

Heero retira la sécurité lentement.

Sa main se mit à trembler alors qu'il pressait sur la gâchette.

-Tu me fais chier !

Et il jeta son pistolet dans la boue.

-Tu me fais chier…demo…Ashiteru…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvre de Trowa qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de Heero avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, yaoi

Couple : 1x3x1, 2x5x2 et pis un pti 4xBeckers

Disclamers : Les persos de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Beckers est à moi !

Sinon ben, lisez mes ptites notes à la fin et merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !

-----------

-Ahhhh !!! Good Morning Qua…Et bé ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là tout les deux ?!, s'exclama Duo en arrêtant de s'étirer, prenant place à table.

-La mission est annulée, commença Trowa, reposant sa tasse de café.

-La cible c'est fait assassiner hier soir, termina Heero en rabaissant l'écran de son laptop.

-Ooooh ! Alors tout ça pour rien ?, soupira Duo alors que Quatre posait une assiette de tartines face à lui.

-Et oui…mais, j'ai quand même bien aimé ce début de mission.. et puis…

Quatre posa son regard sur Trowa puis sur Heero qui rosirent légèrement devant un Duo ahuri.

-Comment ?!! Mais alors ? Vous…Vous ?!, bafouilla l'américain. Alors Wufeï va…

-Quoi Wufeï ! On parle derrière mon dos maintenant ?!

Le chinois se frotta les yeux et s'assit à table.

-C'est pas ça…mais…, commença Duo avec un sourire mesquin, prenant une pose dégagée, tu dois m'embrasser mon petit Wufy…

Le dit « Wufy » faillit s'étrangler avec sa tasse de thé et rougit brusquement.

-Ne me dîtes pas que…Barton et Yui…vous…

Trowa soupira et Heero se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous étonnes autant.., grommela le soldat parfait plus pour lui même que pour les autres pilotes.

Quatre se mit à rire tandis que Wufei plongeait son regard dans celui de Duo, qui n'avait toujours pas effacé son sourire mesquin.

-Allez Wuwu…

-Pas...pas devant tout le monde ! Et puis c'est WUFEI !!

-Bah, de toute façon, moi je m'en vais. Je dois aider quelqu'un, fit Quatre en se levant, enfilant un manteau.

-Qui donc ?

-Oh..euh…tu dois sans doute le connaître Trowa…il s'appelle…Vincent…Vincent Beckers, répondit l'arabe, rougissant.

Trowa cligna des yeux et se leva à son tour.

-Beckers ?!!! Mais…Quatre…

-J'y vais !, fit précipitamment le blond avant de claquer la porte.

-Hum…Trowa…, murmura Heero en tirant légèrement sur la manche de son petit ami.

Le français se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

-Tu veux bien qu'on…sorte deux secondes s'il te plait…

-Euh…ok…

Tout les deux s'éclipsèrent.

-Wuwu…, appela doucement Duo en s'approchant de lui.

Le chinois rougit à nouveau et se leva.

Puis, il secoua sa tête et s'assit à califourchon sur un Duo plus que surpris et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionner.

Duo l'attira un peu plus vers lui, puis, profita du gémissement de Wufei pour approfondir son baiser…

------------

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Heero ?, demanda Trowa quand ils furent sortit dans le parc de l'internat.

-Pas vraiment…c'était…juste, pour laisser Wufei et Duo seuls.

-Oh…

-Tu t'attendais à autre chose peut être ?, demanda Heero avec un léger sourire mutin.

-Et bien…je ne sais pas…, répondit Trowa en regardant ailleurs, rosissant.

Heero se mit à rire légèrement, et embrassa Trowa doucement, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Le français l'enlaça, puis caressa ses cheveux avec douceurs.

-Je t'aime…

---------

Et voilà ! Ma fic est enfin finie !!! J'espère qu'elle vous à plus, et encore un grand merci à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyer ! Bon, voilà ! Sinan, je pense que je vais écrire une autre fic sur Heero/Trowa, mais peut être dans longtemps parce que je dois terminer mes fics du coins de Naruto.

Bref ! A plus !


End file.
